Unexpected Visitor
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Merri drops by the office and finds an unexpected visitor. James Lathom makes an appearance in this future fic.


**You know when your phone buzzes, it means I'm trying to talk to you, right!**

* * *

She heard the phone buzz again on the kitchen counter but couldn't reach it. She knew if she moved she would end up with an even bigger mess then she already had. Looking at the little girl strapped in her high chair she couldn't help smiling.

"Em, how come you seem to be wearing more of this that you have eaten?" Scrapping the last spoonful of food out the bowl and aiming the spoon at the little girl's mouth.

Of course, Emily didn't want to eat what was on the spoon, she just wanted to grab the spoon and play with it.

"I'm sure DJ didn't make this much mess." She commented as she gave up trying to get the last spoonful of food into her daughter's mouth.

Putting the spoon and bowl on the table out of reach she picked up the pack of wipes and pulled several out.

"Okay, let's get you cleaned up and we can go get DJ from crèche. Do you want to walk to today? Then we can go to the park afterwards." Talking to her daughter as she cleaned the remains of lunch from her face and hands.

When she was sure she had all the food wiped off she undid the clips on the highchair and picked her daughter up. Walking to the nursery she got out a fresh diaper and clothes and lay Emily on the changing table. After a brief wrestle to keep the baby still she managed to get her changed.

"Okay Em, let's go get DJ." Picking the little girl up and walking into the kitchen.

She quickly moved the dirty dishes into the dishwasher as she juggled Emily on her hip, managing to keep the baby away from everything as she tidied up. Grabbing her phone from the counter she slotted it in her pocket, forgetting all about the beeping it had been making as she fed Emily. Standing at the front door she slipped Emily in the sling she had wrapped around her body and picked up the changing bag. Taking her keys out she stepped outside and locked the door, putting the keys in the change back and looking down at the baby on her front. Emily was waving her arms around, her sun hat covering her little head and face from view. The reason Merri loved baby wearing so much was she could see Emily constantly, engage her in the world around them, but most of all she got to spend quality time with the little girl. She had done the same with DJ when he was a baby, only stopping when he found his feet and got a little big to slip in and out the slide. Now DJ spent his time being carried by his daddy in the special baby carry pack when they went out walking anywhere as a family. On weekdays he got to be a big boy and walk to and from the crèche, helping use some of that toddler energy off before for bedtime.

When they reached the crèche Merri looked down and saw Emily had fallen asleep. Before DJ came out she quickly turned the sling around and tucked Emily against her chest. The little girl never woke, only snuggled closer to her mother when she was settled. Merri has just got Emily settled when she heard her son's name being called by the class teacher. She caught a quick glimpse of brown hair as she felt him impact with her leg.

"Hi baby, did you have a good day at school?" Reaching down to untangle the boy from her legs.

"Mommy look, picture." He called out waving a piece of paper in the air.

Merri took the paper and looked at it, the colourful squiggles covering the page.

"That's beautiful, shall we put on the refrigerator with the others." Folding the picture up and putting it in the Change bag.

DJ didn't answer, just looked up at his mother, his big brown eyes shining with excitement.

"You want to go the park before we go meet daddy?" Seeing the boy jump up and down.

She wasn't sure which one her son was more excited for, seeing his father or going to the park. Reaching for his hand she slid his small, chubby hand in hers and headed out the school. The walk to the park wasn't far and DJ made sure to hop, skip and Jump all the way, his endless toddler chatter keeping her entertained as they walked. When they arrived at the outer edge of the park DJ tried to wriggle his hand free from his mother's but Merri kept a hold.

"DJ, the toys aren't going anyway, we're nearly there." Laughing at how excited her son was.

When she opened the gate to the children's play area she couldn't keep a hold of DJ's hand any longer, the boy running off to climb the stairs to the slide. Lifting the brim of Emily's hat she saw was still sleeping, her thumb stuck in her mouth. Walking over to the slide she watched as DJ climbed the stairs and slid down the slide several times before running off to the swings. By the time she joined him DJ was jumping up and down trying to climb in the seat. She leaned down slightly to the side, careful of the baby strapped to her front and picked DJ up, depositing him in the swing seat. He giggled loudly as she pushed him, yelling higher, higher, as she did.

"Your high enough baby, you'll be sick if you go any higher." Seeing the huge smile on DJ's face.

They spent another half an hour in the park playing, DJ racing all over. When it was time to go she took DJ's hand and walked to the small ice cream parlour on the outskirts of the park. Ordering an ice cream and coffee they walked to a table and took a seat under a brightly coloured umbrella. As she sat DJ down and passed him his ice cream she saw her daughter wriggle and squirm in the carrier.

"Hey princess, enjoy your nap?" Loosening the sling a little and removing Emily's hat.

Emily looked up at her mother, big blue eyes and chubby face, her thumb still stuck in her mouth as she sucked on it.

"Snack time is it." Moving Emily just enough so she could reach down and undo her blouse.

Emily gurgled as Merri moved her clothes aside so she could latch on, Emily resting her hand on Merri's breast as she fed. DJ's face was now covered in ice cream, along with his hands and t-shirt. She was glad she had the big changing bag with her, knowing she had clothes in for both her children. She kept glancing down at Emily, her daughter happily feeding as she drank her coffee.

"Mommy, all gone," DJ called out as he waved his sticky hands in the air.

As if on cue Emily decided she was finished as well, giving a small gurgle as she stopped sucking and unlatched.

"Great timing as always kids. DJ, how about you take this wipe and see how much ice cream you can get off while I see to Em." Passing her son a wipe as she tried to keep herself covered.

As DJ played with the wipe Merri managed to put her clothes right and get Emily turned around and facing outwards.

"Okay buddy, let's get you a clean top and see if we can make you less sticky." Pulling out a handful of wipes and reaching for her son.

Several minutes later, a half-naked toddler, and a giggling baby she was finally done. Standing up she gathered the rubbish up and threw it in the trash, taking DJ's hand before they set off to meet her husband. The walk through town was fun, her pointing out various things to the children, from the city hall where she and Dwayne had married to the restaurant they first had breakfast in. As they turned to walk down the street that held the huge building DJ started to jump and down.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy." He called out as they neared the building.

Emily just waved her arms in the air, the noise and people more interesting than where they were going. Digging her keys out her bag she pushed the key fob and stood to watch as the huge black gate swung open. When they were inside she made sure the gate shut before walking up to the open green doors. Stopping in the doorway she smiled at the sight that greeted her. Her desk was unoccupied, her things still neatly arranged on it. Sonja was sat at the desk on the far right, her hair just visible over the computer screen. To the left sat Chris, his feet on the desk and what looked like his cell in his hand. Looking at the other desk in the room she found it empty, the person she had expected to see missing.

"Cwis, Cwis." Came an excited squeal from her son as he saw his honour uncle's feet.

Both Chris and Sonja looked up at the noise, a huge smile appearing on Chris's face.

"Hey buddy, how's my special little dude today?" Getting up and kneeling down beside his desk, his arms outstretched as the little boy nearly flew across the room towards him.

Sonja stood up and walked towards Merri, reaching out for Emily's hand as she waved them around.

"Merri didn't know you were popping in today." Pulling faces at Emily as she spoke.

"Decided to get some fresh air after crèche. Where is he?" Glancing at the empty desk on her right.

"Kitchen, we got a visitor." Letting go of Emily's hand as she looked towards the kitchen doorway.

"Be careful, Chris, he's just had ice cream." Seeing Chris swinging her son around above his head.

Merri just shook her head, she had warned him. As she stepped into the kitchen she saw the person she was looking for sitting at the table talking to the visitor Sonja had mentioned. She wasn't sure what made her smile the most, the smile on her husbands face when he saw her and their daughter, or the fact she recognized the back of the person sitting at the table.

"James, wow, I didn't know you were in town. When did you get here? How long are you stopping?" Stepping up to the table as James stood up and turned around.

"MB, good to see you again." Carefully hugging her as he tried not to squash Emily. "You know when your phone buzzes, it means I'm trying to talk to you, right?" Seeing her try to look sheepish.

"I knew I recognized the beep, but between the kids and everything I totally forgot to reply." Pulling her cell out her back pocket and looking at the missed calls and messages.

Just then Emily decided she had had enough of being ignored and gave a high pitched screech.

"Come here, princess," Dwayne called out as he stood from the table and made his way to his wife and daughter. "You come with daddy and we'll go see what uncle Christopher is doing with DJ." Hearing his son laughing loudly from the next room.

Merri unclipped the sling and Dwayne lift their daughter out, kissing her cheek and resting her back against his chest.

"Just made coffee, you two catch up." Leaning in and kissing Merri's cheek before he walked away.

"So, tell me all about your travels. How have you been? Where have you been? You're looking good." Finally being able to reach out and hug James properly now she didn't have a baby stuck to her chest.

James returned the hug, kissing Merri's temple as he hugged her.

"I've done two months in Australia, one month in Brazil, then a quick pit stop here before I head home. Couldn't pass up the opportunity to see you on the way. You look good, this whole motherhood and family suits you." Looking her up and down as they sat at the table.

"It's different, definitely not what I expected." Smiling as she heard DJ laughing in the other room.

"I glad you're happy, and you have two beautiful children." Reaching out and taking her hand in his. "Are you done having kids? I remember when the idea of one scared the hell out of you." Seeing her turn her head and look through to the man in office.

"I don't know, we've never really discussed more. On saying that we never discussed these two. I can't say I want anymore, yet I can't say I don't. We were lucky we didn't end up with twins at least once. I want to go back to work, yet I'll miss the important stuff. It's a tough decision to make, something Dwayne and I need to talk about at some point. What about you? You ever thought about doing the whole ring and family thing?" Seeing James look through to the main office briefly.

"Can't say I have, not since us anyway. It's just not my thing. If things had been different then maybe, but work came first, still does. Can't see that changing anytime soon. I love my job, more than anything. I'm not ready to give that up." Answering her honesty as she gave him a sad smile.

Just then they were interrupted by a blur of brown hair, red t-shirt and blues pants came running in, closely followed by two grown men chasing him.

"Mommy, daddy and Cwis get me." DJ screeched as he flung himself at his mother.

Merri caught her son as he tried to hide from his father and Chris.

"Sorry, didn't think he'd run in here. It's nearly dinner time James, you sticking around?" Dwayne asked as he stopped behind Merri's chair and looked down at his wife and son.

He looked across at Merri before he answered, seeing her nod her head in agreement with him sticking around.

"Sure, if there's enough to go around." Smiling as she saw Merri pick DJ up and sit him on her knee.

"Hey buddy, you want to see some magic?" Looking at DJ as he held out his hands.

DJ smiled and nodded his head, looking down at James's outstretched hands. James did his famous coin out the ear trick for DJ, Passing the coins to DJ as he pulled them out his ears. DJ giggled and yelled for his father.

"Look, daddy, look, Ames magic," DJ called out as he jumped off his mom's knee and ran towards his dad holding out the coins.

"Amazing, why don't you ask James to draw a picture with you while daddy cooks dinner." Seeing his son streak back to the table yelling for James.

Just then Sonja entered carrying a slightly grizzly Emily.

"Think this one wants her momma." Holding out Emily to Merri.

"Let's go sit in the big red chairs." Taking her daughter and heading into the office. "Coming, James." She called out over her shoulder.

Taking a seat she held her daughter on her knee and started to undo her blouse. James was about to sit down opposite her when he saw what she was doing.

"I'll give you some privacy, I'll see if Dwayne needs help." Turning to walk back into the kitchen.

"James, sit down and talk to me. It's not like you haven't seen these before." Unclipping her bra and helping Emily latch.

"Well, Yeah, it's just, you know, not like that." The tips of his ears going a little red as he tried not to look.

"James, I didn't think anything embarrassed you. I remember the time we got caught skinny dipping in the park, then there was the time we were in the back of your car and that policeman knocked on the window." Seeing James laugh at the memories.

"We had fun didn't we MB?" Finally Looking over at Merri as she fed Emily.

"See, not so scary." Looking down at her daughter then up at James.

"Suppose not, just never pictured you like this." Looking at the top of Emily's head.

"Neither did I. Yet I wouldn't change this for the world." Stroking her daughter's cheek as she sucked hungrily.

Soon James was deep in conversation about his travels, his embarrassment gone as he animated his story about his experiences. Merri listens intently, her focus split between her daughter and James. When Emily was finished she sat Emily up and held her out to James.

"Here, can you take her while I put myself away?" Looking at her exposed breast and Emily.

James followed her gaze and coughed as he held out his hands and took Emily. James sat back in the car and settled the little girl on his knee, stroking her cheek as she yawned. Merri watched out the corner of her eye as she got dressed. James was sat stroking Emily's cheek, her tiny hand wrapped around one of James's fingers. He was so focused on the baby he didn't realise Merri was watching him. When he did look up he smiled at Merri then went to pass her Emily back.

"She's comfortable there, suits you." Seeing his gaze down at Emily.

"She looks so much like you and her namesake, especially her," but Merri cut him off.

"Her eyes, I know. It's like a part of Em is always here with me. DJ is so much like Dwayne though, from his brown hair and brown eyes to his cute dimples and chin." Watching as her daughter dropped off to sleep in James' arms. "We have a mix of both of us in the kids. Give her a few minutes and I'll put her down in the crib." Keeping her eyes on James and the baby.

"You have a crib in the office?" James asked a little surprised.

"Sure. When the senior agent gets his subordinate pregnant there's not much else to do, especially when he does it twice." Seeing James laugh then stop when he saw Emily stir.

He quickly started to stroke her face, making soothing noises as Emily settled again. Merri was memorised watching James, this was a side of him she had never seen. Just then Dwayne appeared and looked at James and his daughter before looking at his wife.

"Dinners ready, DJ wants you to sit with him, James." Watching as James carefully stood up making sure to keep Emily as settled as he could.

"Where?" He asked as she looked around for somewhere to put Emily.

Merri led the way to the crib tucked behind the filing cabinets, the video monitor trained on it. James gently lifted Emily and kissed her head before placing her in the crib. He tucked her in and stepped back, watching her for a few seconds as she slept.

"Come on, before dinner gets cold." Taking James's hand as she led into the kitchen.

Dwayne had the monitor switch on and sat on the table, the small screen showing a picture of the sleeping baby. They all sat down, James sitting next to DJ with Merri on his other side. The talked, ate, and laughed about the past, present and future. It was a pleasant evening, Chris and Sonja getting to know James better, and James sharing a few things about Merri that they didn't know. When it was time for everyone to go Merri saw James out, James shaking everyone's hand until he came to Dwayne.

"You're a lucky man Dwayne, she looks so happy." Giving Dwayne a mainly hug before he stepped back and looked at Merri sat in the big red chair with a sleeping DJ on her knee.

"I am indeed, Thanks, James. You're welcome here anytime, I think my kids may like you, and I know my wife does." Patting James on the back.

"Thanks, I'll see you again." Turning and walking towards Merri.

As he approached the chair Merri looked up at him and smiled sleepily.

"I'm off, take care MB. You've done well." Leaning in and kissing her cheek.

"Thanks, James, don't make it so long until we see you again." Stroking his cheek as he kissed her again.

"I won't, see you soon. Maybe you might have a couple more of them in toe." Nodding down at DJ.

Merri laughed as she watched James walk away. It was lovely seeing him again, she did miss him when she didn't see or hear from him very often. Dwayne came and stood beside her once James was gone, watching as she kissed her sons head.

"Come on Mrs Pride, I think our kids are ready for bed." Reaching down and taking a sleeping DJ from his wife.

When both kids were strapped in the car he stood and watched Merri lock up the office before joining him at the car. She looked in the back seat at her sleeping children as Dwayne came around and wrapped his arms around waist.

"Love you, Let's go home." Kissing her gently on the lips.

"Love you too." Returning the kiss as the black gates opened for them to get out.

Dwayne and Merri got in the car, carefully shutting the doors so as not to wake the kids. Dwayne drove home, glancing at his wife who was dozing in the passenger seat. James was right, he was definitely a very lucky man.


End file.
